Ironhide, Want To Go Camping?
by Shadowgirl119
Summary: Post '07. Sam's failing a biology class at school. The only way to pass is to go an week-long extra credit school camping trip…but camaro's and woods don't mix…how dangerous can the woods really be?
1. Chapter 1

Ironhide, Want To Go Camping

Chapter One

**Okay I've been meaning to write for months and months and luckily I now have the time and right frame of mind to do so…Enjoy….and of course, I do not own Transformers or its characters and I'm not profiting off of this story :)**

Post '07 Movie-verse

* * *

"Mr. Witwicky you will fail twelfth grade biology unless you go on the extra credit camping trip over spring break."

"But. can't—"

"No buts—you chose not to show up for your midterm exam and now you have to face the consequences."

I groaned as I left the classroom, 'Why, Why?' It wasn't really my fault. I had been more then ready to take the midterm; unfortunately, Bee had had other ideas when the possible Decepticon alert had been issued. The whole 'aliens kidnapped me' defense doesn't go over very well with teachers.

I looked over the three-page-long list of things I needed. Three pages, seriously? You'd think we were leaving on a year-long banishment.. I froze when I got the very end of the third page.

NO CELL PHONES, LAPTOPS, IPODS, OR GAMEBOYS.

It may only be a weeklong trip but it was definitely going to seem like an eternity. I bashed my head once against my locker before opening it and grabbing my books. As I spotted Bee and Mikaela in the parking lot I realized that things were about to get a lot worse—Mikaela had really been looking forward to us spending Spring Break together.

I slowly approached them as I figured out what I was going to say to them.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Bee, BEE—I need you to calm down. Its one week in the forest. There'll be teachers watching us like hawks to make sure were safe—and learning, and writing notes, and not playing…or having fun or …well you get the point—I'll be FINE."

A Star Trek clip was his only response "_And if you're attacked, Captain_?"

It was a said by a woman in a neutral voice but from Bee's stance I knew he felt very strongly about this.

There hasn't been a Decepticon attack in months and-PLUS—they've never showed any interest in killing me— well, anymore then any other random human-you know…and…umm."

"_Away-mission protocols dictate that you take a bodyguard and proceed with caution_."

"Bee you can't come—we're carpooling there and-and nobody in their right mind would take a 2010 Chevy Camaro on unpaved back roads. I'm sorry, it's just the way it is."

"_A Truck you can count on_."

"What? Truck? As in…Oh no nonono, Bee, no—Absolutely not going to happen."

I stopped arguing with Bee when my voi8ce went hoarse—there was no way to get him to budge on the whole 'me needing a Guardian at all times' thing. So I went into the house to pack with the happy thought that I was not only going to be stuck in the forest at a biology class boot camp with no electronics I was also going to be stuck there with Ironhide…


	2. Chapter 2

Ironhide, Want To Go Camping

Chapter Two

"Socks, 8 pairs….check. Jeans, 5 pairs….check. Flashlight…..check. Sleeping bag….no check." I grimaced as I realized what that meant—I would have to go down into the basement and wade through half the junk down there to find one.

I told myself I was lucky that we even had a sleeping bag as I kept an eye out for spiders waiting to jump on me and sink in their fangs. Dad had gotten the sleeping bags when I was eight for the 'Witwicky Great Outdoors Camping Trip.' Let's just say we don't ever mention those three days and we've never been near a national forest since—though Dad swears the park rangers didn't banned him.

I nearly let out a whoop of joy when I saw my blue sleeping bag peeking out of a cardboard box. A bit of luck—finally. I stepped over a box of my old baby clothes and gingerly picked my prize up. . I tracked my steps back to the stairs and headed to the back yard so I could spread it out and make sure it was good and get rid of any lingering wet dog smells from trip that can't be mentioned.

I had just stepped outside onto the patio when I felt it—something crawling along the outer edge of my hand. I froze. I gulped—please, please don't be a black widow spider. I flinched as it moved up towards my fingers.

"Ahhhhhhhh, GET IT OFF, get it off."

I dropped the sleeping bag and started flinging my hand to get it off and then jumped toward the grass so it couldn't get me. Unfortunately, I slammed into something hard and ended up on my ass. I stopped swippping and rubbing my hand to look up.

"Oh…Hi, Lennox…there was a, a spider-but I've totally taken care of it…"

"So I see."

"Ummm, so what are you doing here?"

"I came to drop off Ironhide for your trip and to pick up Bee. He's going to be staying with me and Sarah."

It was then that I heard the ominous growl-like sound coming from over by Bee's shed.

"Okay, well I'll be sure to take good care of him and we'll have lots of fun—right, Ironhide?" I call out to him, trying to sound friendly.

The growling sound increased slightly and ended in what I could've sworn was a harrumph.

"Alright, well—you'll take good care of Bee, right?"

"Yes, Sam." He rolled his eyes as if I had said something really stupid. He definitely didn't know what HE was getting into.

"MAKE sure you don't take him near dirt roads, muddy areas, or anywhere that will get him dirty."

"I'll make sure he's clean when he comes back."

"That's not what I said-OKAY, listen to me, DO NOT get Bee dirty and DO NOT take Bee to any, I repeat any car wash within fifty miles."

Bee chirped loudly from his shed in protest.

"Do I dare ask why?"

"Let's just say your have plausible deniability options if I don't tell you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

D-Day. I took a deep breath and grabbed my duffel bags. I strolled out to the driveway, trying not to look too nervous.

"Okay, Ironhide I'd just like to say thanks for doing this."

"I was ordered to by Prime."

"Nontheless, I'm very grateful and… I'm sure Bee's very grateful too.

With a loud roar his engine started and he threw open his driver-side door. I carefully climbed up into the cab. God, he was massive. It brought back a flash of the time I had once attempted to ride a horse at a carnival and fallen off the other side of the horse when I jumped up.

I looked around the cab. It was spotless and dangerous-looking in its gleaming midnight blackness. I suddenly wondered if it was rude to stare. I mean it was Ironhides inside's. I quickly averted my eyes to the outside.

"Okay…so...umm, why don't we head to the school?"

"Affirmative."

I watched the houses and buildings fly by. I was feeling strangely nostalgic. Soon I was going to be in the wilderness with lions and tigers and bears…okay not lions and tigers but I'm definitely sure there are bears and…mountain lions…and wolves…and very evil Chihuahua-hating chipmunks.

The school parking lot looked like a tornado had gone through when we pulled up. I quickly scanned the mass of people and cars and found a group of teachers and parents. I had Ironhide pull up close by them and then had to literally jump out of Ironhide onto the pavement—he looked big but he was definitely bigger then he looked.

"Nice truck." I froze at the sarcastic comment and found the speaker.

"Hi Miles…yeah it is a nice truck—it's not mine though I'm just borrowing it for this trip…"

He just looked at me with his arms folded across his chest.

"So, Miles, how have you been? We haven't had a chance to talk or hang out lately."

"Yeah, dude, I kinda noticed that after you ditched me at the lake and made me walk ten miles home."

"Well, you see…um…well what happened…it…"

"HEY Mr. Witwicky. Mr. Lancaster," I had never been so happy to see our biology teacher in all my life. "Alright, why don't you two load up that pile of tents into Sam's truck. Miles—you go ahead and ride with Sam and make sure the tents are tied down tight and there are no problems. We leave in thirty minutes."

I watched as biology teacher left as quickly as he had come. It was definite now—he purposely wanted to make my life a living hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Ironhide, Want To Go Camping?

Chapter Three

* * *

Awkward didn't even begin to describe the silence. I was not only stuck riding in the Autobots grumpiest, most trigger-happy mech but also with my former best friend that currently hates my guts and has no idea that he is riding in a sentient alien robot.

I nearly cringed when Miles leaned back and put his feet on the dash.

"So do you wanna tell me why you ditched our nine year friendship for the evil jock concubine?"

"Miles, Mikaela is not an evil jock concubine and its not like I've been purposefully ignoring you. You know I got injured in that terrorist attack in Mission City—and things changed…really, really changed."

"Yeah, well that totally no reason to bail out on me—Dude I have had no one to play playstation with for three months and I was forced to watch Momma Mia with my mother, and then to top it off you didn't even come for our annual 'chase the train' day."

I nearly groaned out loud, 'chase the train' day was Miles version of Trent and the jocks 'jump the train' tradition but it involved running after the train rather then jumping on it and riding it. It was also something I never wanted Bee or Mikaela to hear about. I didn't think they find it anything except lame or extremely hilarious…I hoped Ironhide wasn't listening into our conversation too deeply.

"Okay, Miles I'm sorry I didn't come to chase the train day and that we haven't had time to hang out…but hey, were both stuck on this stupid trip together so we can hang out."

He just snorted and went back to looking out the window while I focused on pretending to drive. Things were definitely not good between us. I hadn't realized how upset he was. I knew I should have made more of an effort to stay friends but with learning about the Autobots, recovering from all the bruises and scrapes from Mission City, finding ways to keep the hottest girl in the school interested, and passing all my classes to keep my parents happy I really hadn't had the time.

….

….

"Sam"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you could turn the radio on?"

"Oh yeah, well let's see."

I pushed random buttons on the dash hoping Ironhide would be in a good mood and pick up a radio station for me. After a second, a song came on and I went back to pretending to drive.

"Dude, country music?"

"What it's fitting—were out in the boondocks—its, you know, giving us a…authentic feel."

He looked at me like I was nuts before smacking the button on the radio panel. The roar of the engine increase for a second; the music quickly changed-to rap music.

"Oh yeah, Miles, you're right this music is so much better."

"Shut up, Sam."

He hit the radio control buttons again; though I was glad to see he used less force then before. I winced as Ironhide starting playing some loud and screechy hardcore rock 'n roll band.

I quickly hit the button that would have turned off the radio in a normal car hoping Ironhide would be willing to stop his torture of us. I breathed a sigh of relief as silence filled the cab.

"Let's like there's no good radio stations out here." I quickly lied.

"Guess we're just lucky like that."

"Yup...hey, you remember that time you bought that lucky rabbit foot and you were convinced it was going to turn things around for us so you signed both of us up for football tryouts."

He started laughed "Oh man, you got totally slammed by Trent."

"Yeah, I seem to remember you running into a goal post." I quipped back.

"Good times, man, good times."


End file.
